The Beads in your hand
by BellatrixBlack-Granger
Summary: This is my take on after the film..the heartbreak,the love,the lifes,the adventure of simone and annabelle.Some collins in there and some other things ; hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well recently i watched loving annabelle and since then ive jsut been reading a lot of fanfictions..but i dont think there is enough of them! i do find some really good ones though! **

**this is just my partake of things..enjoy :)**

* * *

Annabelle watched out simones window as the car pulled away..covering her mouth to try and stop the sounds of the heartbreaking sobs being heard..Simone was gone..taken away..what was she to do now?

Annabelle loved her..it wasnt just about getting a shag anymore,it was about the love she had felt growing and growing over the past 11 months,everytime Simone would push her away,withstand her ground,denying her own true feelings,it made annabelle fall in love with her even more,the sheer determination simone had to stop this happening.

She prayed simone didn't regret it because she certainly did not.

She pulled her phone out her pocket dialing the only person she believed could even help..

'hello?' the women said.

'Janet is my mom there? i really need to speak with her!' annabelle sobbed

janet could hear the sob and knew something was wrong instantly,annabelle never cried,she'd known her most of her life..she never cried in front of anyone..not even on the phone.

'yes anna shes in,ill just go see her' janet sighed..she hoped the senotar would take the call..she hated that they didnt have a good reletionship,but clearly now annabelle needed her mother.

'thanks janet just put me on hold' annabelle whispered still trying to stifle the sobs.

she heard the soft shitty music you would get when you were on hold..all to do now was wait and hope.

only a minute later she heard the voice of her mother 'annabelle darling whats wrong? janet said your crying and you sound very upset'

annabelle sat and told her mom everything sometimes just bursting further into tears..her mother just sat there patiently listening to every word her daughter had to say,every so often she'd give a sympathetic sigh.

'i will sort this out annabelle,i will go see simone and straighten this out dont you worry,i will also phone mother immaculata,but annabelle you need to stay at the school,do not cause any trouble for the moment and finish the last few weeks,your birthdays in a week so it will be fine' the senator said sympathetic but with a mothers tone.

'okay mom..thank you' annabelle had stopped crying by now and was just thankful her mother was trying.

'its no problem darling,i love you annabelle you know that right?' annabelles mother rarely said "i love you" to her but when she did she truly ment it with her heart and soul.

'i know mom,i love you too' with that annabelle hung up and retreated back to her room,collins sat beside her on her bed hugging her friend..cat didn't dare enter the room for the rest of the day.

annabelle fell into an exhausted sleep only dreaming of the night before wrapped in simones arms.

* * *

**so thats the first chapter i hope you all like it.i welcome reviews :) chapter 2 will be up soon :)**


	2. The love of a mother

**Hey guys! so this is chapter 2 of the story,i'd wrote it a few days ago but kept thinking it wasnt good enough,finally i think its a good chapter,i hope you's like it please review and tell me your ideas or what you think.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2.

Senotar tillman sat on the lane thinking of her 'd never heard annabelle so upset since her wasnt her usual didn't do tear,she got that from her father never did tears.

Her father was always a brave man,The commander in the army,annabelle was his golden was very close to her dad,She was always his pride and joy,Before he was killed in battle senotar tillman useto be so happy with her family,She never wanted to be apart from any of them.

She would sit and laugh at her husband and beautiful daughter making faces at each other across the breakfast table,watching them as he'd chase annabelle around the garden.

when her father was killed in battle, it devasted weeks on end she wouldn't stop crying,She didn't eat and she barely slept,those rare time she did get a few hours sleep would be out of pure exhaustion.

She didnt want anyone but her father.

Since her father died annabelle began on a downward mother believed it was just her grieving so for some time she allowed the behavour even the public did,knowing that whenever you would see senator tillmans husband,annabelle would be right by his side.

but then her behavour began to get out of control..more and more over the years she'd become more distant from her mother,causing scenes,being a menace on society.

Senator Tillman was going to make good on her promise to her daughter,in the when annabelle called about something usually it was whenever annabelle was going to be in the paper for some trouble she had caused.

Yet again.

The plane landed 5 minutes later,The senator got her car straight to the jail walking in with the thought of her beautiful daughter being happy again since her father.

* * *

**Sorry guys i know its not much but i just wanted to do a little chapter to explore annabelle sort of background in my head and how the sentor feels yah know :) **

**REVIEWS PLEASE :) chapter 3 will be up soon,it will be in simones view :) **


	3. QUICK NOTICE!

**Hello everyone,this is not a new chapter but just a short notice,Some have you have probably noticed some of my stories are missing words,now i have typed it properly and read it over but the website takes a few words out? no idea why but it was just to let you know :) **

**Also im currently working on another chapter so it should be up fairly soon :)**

**also thank you for your reviews and following my stories and favourited myself :)!**

**thank you everyone! chapter will be up soon! i promise! **


	4. The orange rags

**Hello everyone! i am so so so sorry i havent updated in a while..lifes a bit hard atm! but i will update more as im getting back into the swing on it!**

**well heres chapter 3 and this is in simones pov.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Orange rags**.

A week..a week in this place,a week in this orange jumpsuit,a week without the face of annabelle,a week of tearful nights whispering into the night..only to be met by the screams and shouts of other inmates.

everyday thinking of how annabelle..my dear annabelle is never to see me again. it reminds me of a quote:  
If we must part forever,  
Give me but one kind word to think upon,  
And please myself with, while my heart's breaking.

i think of how me and annabelle were to me for forever..but forever is no taught me how to open up..to believe in myself once more.  
She taught me my life didn't end with amandas,it was only a beginning.

The gaurds in here are rude..they dont understand how i love annabelle and i wasn't just taking advantage of my position of trust with her.  
I hoped she loved me too..but her eyes never tell much..sometimes when i looked at her i would only see a glimmer of emotion she couldn't hide.  
Whether that glimmer was of anger,hate,jealousy,love.  
I couldn't understand annabelle..but yet i felt i had known her for forever.

I hear the clashing of the prison doors,the footsteps approaching my cell,I dont look up..you never look just a week I've learnt,keep your head down,never say a word unless spoken to,Unless you want to get yourself killed of course.

'Oi! Bradley,you got a vistor,you must have friends in high places' The female gaurd gruffs to me.

_'friends in high places?'_ I wonder what she ment by that.

Walking along the corridors to the vistor room is a pain,you pass a lot of cells on the way,all of them full of convicts with real crimes like murder or something and they sit there sniding comments and remarks at you.

When we get to the vistors room im told to sit and wait.

When my vistor is let in i look up to see the senator..senator tillman.  
Dressed in a neatly pressed skit and shirt with a black jacket wearing small heals that clink extra loud in the empty quiet room.

She sits opposite me,observing my reaction..i refuse to let anything occur on my face.

She smiles slightly.

'It's nice to meet you simone,terrible under the circumstances though,I wanted to meet the person that..brought joy into my daughters life and made her happy once more since her father' She smiled wider now and i breathe a silient sigh of relief.

'Hello senator tillman..its nice to meet you too' I squeek

'Simone please,your my daughter love,you may call me mary' she smiles again letting me know its okay.

'Okay thank you mary,So not to be rude or anything mary,why are you here?' i smile weakly back at her.

'annabelle called me,she told me everything,she told me she loves you and that she loves me and she needed my help,i may act like i dont care about annabelle but i do and on those rare times she shows she cares too,  
im there for her' she sighs

'What now?' i sigh aswell not knowing of the uncertain future.

'we get you out..and you live your annabelle if you wish' she grins standing up

i sit there still not knowing what to do.

'are you coming or would you like to stay here?' mary smiles at the door

i quickly stand up and follow her out..  
i was free..free of jail..free of a life without my dear dear annabelle.

* * *

**Well hope you all liked this chapter! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. The twilights orange tears

**HELLO GUYS! thank you for all the reviews! i know this is a bit slow but i have had a lot on my plate at the moment! but i hope you all love this chapter,i feel its very heartfelt and tearful haha! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4.-The twilights orange tears.**

I sat beside senator tillman..i mean mary,Just sitting fiddling with the beads counting each on,smelling the free air.  
Mary hadn't said much to me since we left the prison apart from when she gave me normal clean clothes to change into at the prison.

She was on the phone talking about some politic stuff.  
I have no idea where we are going or what the plan is.

The limo pulled to a stop and i sat wondering what to do.  
'come on simone,time to get cleaned up and relax yeah?' mary smiled slightly.

it was so strange her being so nice to me,from the brief conversations me and annabelle had about her mum she had always said she was a very cold person.  
mary got out the limo and i followed suit,to see we were at a very large house,i had no idea where it was but it looked beautiful,if i had my camera i would take a picture,it was really stunning,there was lavish flowers sitting outside they made this place smell amazing,you could tell this place was some way from the city.

'come we will get you cleaned up,some proper food and have a proper nights sleep yes?' mary smiled leading me into the house.  
the house was lined with photos and paintings,lovely carpets and a smell of lavender inside.

as we were walking towards the stairs i spotted a photo of a small girl sitting on a mans knee with a dog infront of them.  
i recognised the smile straight away,i picked up the photo and gave it a proper inspection.

'thats annabelle and her father,she was 7 when this was taken..when her dad was still here' i jumped slightly as i didnt realise mary was behind me 'Shes never mentioned her father..'i whisper softly

'yes she doesnt mention him..she doesnt forget that hes gone but she trys very hard to pretend nothing ever happend' she stares at the picture for a moment i thought i saw her eyes well up i place the picture back down and continue walking with mary beside me.

'what happened to him? if you dont mind me asking'

'i probably shouldn't tell you,but i husband was a commanding officer in the annabelle was about 13 her father was called away to fight in a war,he was killed in battle trying to save another mans was very close to her father,she didnt eat really or sleep for weeks after his death..she never really got over it,i dont think anyone really did.i neverdid,but annbelle took it the worst.' i could see a single tear running down marys face

.  
'you see from then on she grew distant and never found anything to make her truly happy from then on.I love my daughter simone,sometimes she may not believe it but i do,i can truly see that you are the first thing in many years to make her happy,i want her to have that happiness again' she faces me and smiled..a true smile,a smile of a women who was desperate but was finally finding a way to connect with the past and present.

'I do know this,3 times a year she visits his grave and lays a single lillie.  
His birthday,the day he died and christmas.i also know that when she goes,she talked to him for never forgot.'  
i smile at her..a smile of sadness but of understanding and friendship.

'here is your room,it has a en-suite and bathrobes and some fresh clean is at 8,take all the time you need simone,remember tomorrow is a new day.' she shook my hand,turned and walked away.

I believe mary tillman is a misunderstood person.a friendly women at heart and above all..a mother.

* * *

**SO GUYS...what do you think? REVIEWS! let me know if you have any ideas,i WILL be updating in the next week so it wont be a long wait!**

**Thank you to the people who are still waiting for this story..i know im an ass!**


	6. Roast meat and Red Wine

**Hey guys i know i said it would be a week or something before i add another chapter but i had free time and i really like this chapter :) enjoy!**

**Also! i would like to thank the following people for there reviews! **

**-Himenokowaishumi**

**-Hermione Jean McGonagall**

**and the following people for now following the story!**

**-aalmazan32**

**-kalligraphy**

* * *

**Chapter 4.-Roast meat and Red wine.**

I had went into the room mary had pointed to me..i walked in to see a lavish bed with the old fashioned curtians around it,a writing desk and some other lavish items.  
I walk into the en suite seeing a large bath..oh god..how im dying for a proper clean and warmth of a proper bed.

Prison showers were horrible,the other women just staring at you..and the beds in the prison were horrible aswell..it was like just a large peice of paper on top of the bed springs and a shit blanket and a tiny pillow.

_**Horrible.**_

I start to run a bath and look out the window the lavish garden again,the sun was still shining but it had the orange tint of night.  
Twilight.

The time for lovers and happiness.  
The passionate moments of love,for the romantics and the marriage folk.

How i miss annabelle,just seeing her smile would be enough.

I undress and step into the bath lettting the warm water wash over me,healing my body and internally my soul,lying there,just lying.  
Just being without any worrys,forgetting about everything and everyone for that single moment.

i washed myself and my hair letting the feeling of being clean make me happy.  
i got out and dried myself walking over to the bed to see 3 sets of clothes sitting there and a pair of pj's.  
I geuss i had a choice of what to wear,i chose the cottens and a baggy comfortable.  
I lay on the bed for a moment enjoying the pillows and the comfy matress.  
Glancing at the bedside clock,7:30.

I had half an hour..i decided to put some socks on and a pair of converses,walking down the stairs i looked around a bit and peeked into a few rooms to come upon a small office,but was filled with a lot of books,i picked up one book i read, 'The tales of peter pan' I had always loved peter pan,A boy who never had to grow up..Sometimes when i was little i useto lie in my bed and wish..pray..beg for peter pan to come in my window and take me away to neverland to experience the amazing tales and adventures,with pirates and mermaids,indians and the lost boys.  
But then i had to grow up,of course i did.

I walked out the office to see 2 wide doors open,there you could see a dining table set up and food being brought,i looked at the large clock on the wall. 7:55 I could be early,make a bit of an impression.

Smiling to myself i walked to the table,asking one of the girls who was putting the food on the table where i should sit,she pointed to the seat right next the head of the table,Thanking her i sat down looking at the lavish roast that had been prepared.A roast pork joint with all the trimmings.

'Would you like a drink ma'm?' A girl asked me softly.

'yes could i have red wine please?' I smiled a broad smile at her.

She seemed to flinch for a moment,as if she wasnt useto being smiled at or something.  
'of course ma'm' She smiled back and me her eyes glowing a bit.

'Evening simone,I see you have cleaned yourself do you feel?' Mary said walking to me and sitting beside me at the head of the table.

'much much better thank you,this place is beautiful,it truly is' I say looking about a bit more at the paintings in the dining room.

'Why thank you simone,annabelles father bought this place before he died,it was going to be a surprise,i do love it here,its away from all the hussle and bussle of the city.' she smiled and then turned to the waitress and asked for whatever i was drinking.

'red wine simone?' she lifts an eyebrow to me

'Not had it in a while,also red wine usually goes amazingly with a roast' i say nervously as if i've done a terrible thing.

'Your right.i must say i like you a bit more each time we have a conversation now simone' she smiles drinking some of her red wine and tucking into her meal.

During the meal we share some words but not a lot after dinner she bids me goodnight and i return to my room,changing into my pj's i lie in bed,having took the book from the office i read some of peter pans tales.

Half way through the book i fall into a gentle sleep,dreaming of neverland,peter pan and annabelle.

* * *

**Alright guys! i know its not much but i thought it would be a little something!**

**review guys! **


End file.
